Hohburg Fortress
Hohburg (sometimes alternatively spelled as Houberg) Fortress is one of the Seven Houses of God and the God House of Ea. It serves as the home of the Barsburg Royal Family, being a royal palace, as well as a prison and the main Military stronghold in District 1. It is located in the center of District 1's capital city, and is boasted by many to be impenetrable. Hohburg Fortress is also the place where the Eye of Raphael is held. During the Battle at Hohburg Fortress, the fortress sustains a great amount of damage. The damage includes, but is not limited to, the destruction of the cloning laboratory used for The Raphael Project and of a chandelier in the ballroom where Ouka's birthday ball was held. Verloren's Revival results in even further damage to the fortress. Whether it has since been repaired remains unknown. History It is virtually unknown at what time this structure was built, but it is believed to have been built sometime after the fall of Raggs during the Raggs War. Description Hohburg Fortress is the largest structure in District 1. It appears to have been specifically placed in the centre of District 1 so it lies in the centre of the Barsburg Empire. It appears as a large piece of earth that has been dug up, raised and held there with a structure of some sort that resembles a two-pronged trident. The main building of the Fortress is dome-shaped and surrounded by many skyscrapers that appear to be separate buildings. It is the home of the Royal family, as well as Military personnel, nobles, and the country's richest citizens. Royal Palace The Royal Palace lies at the centre of Hohburg Fortress: the large dome in the centre, and is the largest and most impressive single building in District 1's capital. The palace looks very Arabian in design, having a domed roof and looks very similar to a temple. The Palace has a very extravagant design with large, stone pillars holding it up and many floors and windows. The Palace itself contains many hallways with stone pillars that appear to be modelled on those from ancient Greece, many study rooms as well as a large ball room. One half of the Palace appears to be protected with metal casing. Military Fortress Meeting room Hohburg Fortress has several meeting rooms, each of them appearing as a long, narrow, rectangular room, with the door at the front being the only entrance and exit. The floor is made of wood, and the walls are a brown colour, rather plain, and bordered with wood of a lighter shade of brown. The room is virtually empty aside from a massive, long, wooden table in the centre with many red cushioned, wooden chairs lining each side, as well as the very front and back of the table. These meeting rooms are much more decorated in the manga than in the anime- with flags, pillars and the insignia of Barsburg displayed on a large backboard. There is a seating plan according to the rank of the officer. In the anime, the Chairman sits at the head of the table and the Chief of Staff sits at the foot. The Field Marshal is not present for these meetings. Episode 3. Chairman Miroku sits at the head of the table, furthest from the door, and the Chief of Staff Ayanami sits at the foot. In the manga, the Field Marshal sits at the head of the table, and the Chairman and Chief of Staff sit amongst the other officers on the right and left sides of the table respectively. Courtroom Hohburg courtroom is a large, rectangular room with a raised desk and a bench towards the front. Behind the bench is a large, guilded board with the emblem of the Military on it, as well as two flags. At each side of the bench are desks where the jury sit. The floor is stone, and the ceiling is decorated with gold moulding. Unlike in a normal courtroom, there is no witness stand and no desk for the defendant. Raphael's Tower Raphael's Tower is where the Eye of Raphael is kept. It is located near the 5th Block and heavily guarded. Prison The prison is located at the bottom of Hohburg Fortress and appears to be divided into multiple blocks containing multiple prisons. References Site Navigation Category:District 1 Category:Locations Category:Barsburg Category:Royalty Category:Royal homes Category:Spiritual locations Category:God Houses